Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977) is an American voice actress who has provided English language voices for over a hundred cartoons, anime and video games. She got her start in anime voice-overs as Haruko Haruhara in FLCL, and would later land major roles in a number of series: Robin Sena in Witch Hunter Robin, Lavie Head in Last Exile, Fuu in Samurai Champloo, Scarlett in Steamboy, Pacifica Casull, the Scrapped Princess, Saya Otonashi in Blood+, Kagami Hiiragi in Lucky Star, Saber in Fate/zero and Celty Sturluson in the Durarara!! series. In American animation, she has provided voices for a number of series including Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Fish Hooks, Phineas & Ferb, Ben 10, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Winx Club, Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, Rick and Morty, and Fairly OddParents. In video games, she voiced lead characters Ashe in Final Fantasy XII and Shelke in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Early life and career Wahlgren was born and raised in Hoisington, Kansas. She was inspired as a child by the Disney Princesses and other voices in animation. Her parents were teachers, which encouraged her to support charities and organizations that promote reading and education later in her career. On her eleventh birthday, when she and her family were in California and toured the building for Focus on the Family, she was asked to do a bit role in their radio drama Adventures in Odyssey, as an eleven-year-old character named Gloria McCoy. Wahlgren graduated from the University of Kansas with a Bachelor of Arts in Theater in 1999. She lived in Kansas City, Missouri where she did some radio spots, then moved to Los Angeles in 2000 to work on her acting career. In an interview in Lawrence Journal-World, she said that she was not getting much on-camera work, so she shifted her energies towards voice-over work, and that her experience with dialogue and Shakespeare classes helped a lot towards landing roles that involved various characters, some of which had accents or were from certain time periods. Voice-over career Anime voice-overs Wahlgren's debut anime role was Haruko Haruhara in a six-episode OVA series called FLCL. In an interview with Anime Tourist, she said that Haruko was the only character she got to audition for. She depicted her as close to the original dub but with some American interpretation to appeal to the audience, and depending on how she was drawn, she changed her voice range from cartoon and childlike to realistic. In a later review of the series, Bryce Coulter of Mania.com was impressed by her character work: "she definitely gives Haruko that twenty-something, sarcastic and almost punkish persona." Wahlgren's next major anime dub role was in Witch Hunter Robin, where she played the title character Robin Sena, a soft-spoken girl who joins a group of witch hunters, but harbors some magic abilities of her own. Zac Bertschy of Anime News Network said she was "pleasant, subtle and perfect for the role" and wished the supporting voice cast would demonstrate such subtleties. She voiced lead character Lavie Head in the steampunk fantasy series Last Exile. Allen Divers of Anime News Network grouped her with the "better known names of the California voice-acting scene". She voiced title character Sakura Kinomoto in Bang Zoom!'s dubbing of Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card, which Divers praised that "the voice actors did a great job of matching the emotions of the original Japanese voices, including Sakura's trademark expression 'Hoe!'", something that was missing in previous English adaptations. In live-action works, she starred as Tinkerbell in an indie Peter Pan film rendition called Neverland, released in 2003. Her character was described as a "sullen sidekick" and "drugged-out". In 2004, she voiced a starring role in the animated feature film Steamboy, among actors Anna Paquin, Patrick Stewart and Alfred Molina. She played Scarlett, a teenage granddaughter of the corporation's chairman, described as spoiled and cruel, and generally annoying. Peter Sanderson of IGN called Scarlett one of the most obnoxious characters he has ever encountered, and hardly stands up to her movie equivalent. She voiced Chika Minazuki in Ai Yori Aoshi, a little cousin character. Way Jeng of Mania.com described her performance as energetic, yet innocent and simple, but contrasting to Wendee Lee's voicing of Tina Foster. In 2005, she voiced the female lead character Fuu Kasumi in Samurai Champloo. Carlo Santos of Anime News Network thought the characters sounded "well-suited to their personalities", but was concerned that Fuu "falls into the habit of sounding like every other ditzy anime girl out there." In Scrapped Princess, she voices the title character Pacifica Casull, who is hunted down because of a prophecy where she would cause the destruction of the world if she lives to see her 16th birthday. Theron Martin called her acting of "Pacifica's brattiness and deep sensitivity solidly pegged", although it is different from her Japanese counterpart as it "lacks some of the poutiness", and takes some time to get used to. Video game voice-overs Wahlgren has been involved in a number of video games. Her first voice-over role in video games was in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds where she played Willow Rosenberg. In the James Bond video game From Russia with Love, released in 2005, she voiced a Bond girl that was paired with Sean Connery's original voice. In 2006, she landed leading roles of Ashe in Final Fantasy XII and Shelkie in Dirge of Cerberus – Final Fantasy VII. In an interview conducted by UFFSite and RPGSite, she recounts how she received notice of the roles on two consecutive days, and said that the franchise was like "the holy grail of video game acting". She portrayed Ashe with a bit of a regal tone, after the director encouraged her to do so following a class where she was doing Shakespeare. She describes her character as someone a girl would look up to as "intelligent, diplomatic, and can kick ass and look good doing it". In contrast, Shelkie was desired to be portrayed as very cold and emotionless, which she describes as "cold, but sympathetic." In 2007, she voiced the playable title character in the strategy-RPG Jeanne d'Arc. Animation voice-overs Wahlgren’s involvement in animation voice-over took off in 2004 when she was cast in a lead role in the Disney/Jetix ensemble action superhero show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! where she voiced Nova. The show ran for four seasons from 2004 to 2006. She would also pick up recurring villain roles such as Samantha Paine aka Magness in A.T.O.M. and Charmcaster in Ben 10, the latter of which would return in the show's sequels and related video games. In 2007, she voiced Tak's friend Jeera in Nickelodeon's computer-graphics animated series Tak and the Power of Juju. She voiced little sister character Suzy Johnson in Disney’s hit series Phineas and Ferb, and participated in the second season of the animated comedy Lil' Bush where she voiced Lil' Hillary and Lil' Condi. She became a regular cast member for Fish Hooks, which premiered in 2010, where she voiced Shellsea and many supporting and guest characters. She landed the role of Tigress in the television adaptation Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness; the series premiered in 2011 and has run over four seasons. In 2012, she had the lead role of Allie Underhill in the action series Kaijudo, which spanned 52 episodes, and picked up roles in other cartoon shows such as Gravity Falls, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and Winx Club. She voiced Meg, the starring love interest in the Disney short film Paperman which screened before Wreck-It Ralph in the theaters in 2012. In an interview with her school's alumni association, she said that she was asked to do the role because of her previous involvements in Bolt and Tangled. Recording for the film took about 30 minutes, mostly of vocal sounds. The short went on to win an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. In 2015, she joined the cast of Fairy OddParents as a starring character Chloe Carmichael in its show's tenth season. She continued to voice Jessica and other characters for Rick and Morty which is in production for its third season, and is voicing Amanda in a new Butch Hartman-produced series Bunsen Is a Beast which began broadcast on Nickelodeon in February 2017. Recognition Some of her work has garnered recognition, awards and nominations from websites that review anime and animation. Mania.com wrote that Wahlgren’s performance as the straight-man character Kagami Hiiragi in Lucky Star was absolute sarcastic perfection, and named her the Best Overlooked Actress for 2008 in their annual Anime Dubbies Awards. Theron Martin liked Celty Sturluson, a headless dullahan character in Durarara!! who uses mostly body language and typed words. In his year-end awards for 2011, he selected Wahlgren the Best English Dub Performance – Female. On the Behind the Voice Actors website, she was selected by the staff as the Voice Actress of the Year in 2012, and was nominated for 2011 and 2013. She received nominations in other categories: Best Female Lead Vocal Performer in an Anime Title for Celty in Durarara!! in 2011, Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series – Action / Drama for Allie Underhill in Kaijudo in 2012, Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series – Comedy / Musical for Tigress in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness in 2012, Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Television Series/OVA for Saber in Fate/zero, Best Female Supporting Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie/Special for Karina Lyle/Blue Rose in Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning in 2013, Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role – Action/Drama for Letta Turmond in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game in a Supporting Role for Courtney Collins in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Filmography 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. - Dr. Magness *Archer - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard - Assistant (ep28), Sheila (ep28), Sissy (ep28) *Ben 10 - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (ep17), Toddler Hex (ep42) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Caroline (ep35), Charmcaster *Ben 10: Omniverse - Charmcaster, Suemongousaur (ep63), Viktoria (ep47) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Charmcaster, Rojo (ep3) *Breadwinners - Fish Head (ep4a), Ketta (ep4a), Old Duck Wife (ep5a) *Chozen - Additional Voices *Clarence - Customer (ep6), Old Lady (ep6), Pizza Shack Waitress (ep6) *Curious George - Cayley (ep18), Little Girl (ep73), Mother (ep18), Motorwoman (ep73), Mrs. Gold (ep68), Mrs. Somersault (ep80), Opera Singer (ep73), The Princess (ep48) *Danger Rangers - Alice (ep12), Mom (ep12) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long - Silver *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Tigress, Bunnie (ep54), Bunny (ep13), Bunny (ep51), Bunny (ep56), Bunny (ep58), Bunny (ep63), Bunny (ep64), Bunny Daughter (ep43), Bunny Kid (ep15), Bunny Kid (ep34), Butterfly (ep3), Croc#1 (ep59), Fake Po (ep38), Fang, Female Mantis (ep23), Female Villager (ep59), Girl Voice (ep68), Goat Kid (ep28), Goat Lady (ep60), Goat Mom (ep58), Han (ep24), Hao's Mom (ep7), Lam, Little Girl#1 (ep1), Little Girl#2 (ep1), Mother (ep11), Mother (ep49), Mrs. Tan (ep40), Mrs. Yoon, Pig (ep54), Pig (ep63), Pig Villager#1 (ep63), Princess Mei-Li (ep2), Rabbit (ep60), Rabbit Kid (ep28), Rabbit One (ep48), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Rhino Wife (ep55), Small Child#1 (ep55), Small Child#2 (ep55), Twin#1 (ep16), Twin#2 (ep16), Village Kid (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager#3 (ep13), Yang, Yellow Duck (ep46), Young Pig (ep64), Young Son (ep49), Yue Yue (ep60) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - Additional Voices *Fish Hooks - Shellsea, Snake, Ferret#2 (ep23), Lunch Lady Eelya *Glenn Martin, DDS - Additional Voices *Good Vibes - Additional Voices *Gravity Falls - Shandra Jimenez, Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy - Proxima Midnight (ep6) *Hardboiled Eggheads - Susie Pinkerton (ep1), Teacher (ep1) *Harvey Beaks - Carol (ep8), Rock Creature (ep8) *Henry Hugglemonster - Ivor *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - Reporter (ep24), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (ep24) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters - Allie Underhill, Cyber Lord Hokira, Denise Wallace, Ghost, Gregoria, Headstrong Wanderer, Kid Creature (ep33), Mean Girl (ep1), Newscaster (ep13), Newscaster (ep40), Orwelia (ep32), Padma (ep20), Piper Underhill, Sasha, Sensei/Masked Figure, Woman (ep40) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Honey Buttowski, Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes - Duo Damsel/'Triplicate Girl', Saturn Girl, Ayla (ep17), Coluan Hive Mind (ep26), Infectious Lass (ep9), Shrinking Violet, Woman (ep20) *Miles from Tomorrowland - Chef Bot (ep16), Concierge Bot (ep3) *Monsters vs. Aliens - Baby President (ep2) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Bowling Ball (ep9), Additional Voices *Pickle & Peanut - Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket - Ashley (ep6), Baby Doll (ep9), Eve Gruntfest (ep8), Kid (ep8), Kid#2 (ep9), Madison (ep7), Miss Smileybells (ep8), Ranger Mom (ep9), Sissy Salad (ep10), Tofu Jones (ep10), Waitress (ep9), Wheat Germ (ep10) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Additional Voices *Regular Show - Movie Actress (ep30) *Rick and Morty - Jessica, Additional Voices *Robot and Monster - Baconeers (ep17), Gart-Gantuans (ep17) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Judy, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Additional Voices *Sofia the First - Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Special Agent Oso - Additional Voices *Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Letta Turmond *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! - Nova *Sym-Bionic Titan - Amber, Home EC Teacher (ep15), Judy (ep7), Kimmy, Monica, Reporter#2 (ep19), Student#1 (ep19) *Tak and the Power of Juju - Jeera *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Joan Grody, Little Girl (ep38), Woman (ep64) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Amora The Enchantress, Beautiful Woman (ep4), Jane Foster, Karnilla (ep24) *The Penguins of Madagascar - Jilly (ep26), Kitka (ep46), Woman in Apartment (ep26) *The Secret Saturdays - Abbey Grey, Charles (ep9), Lily (ep9), Mother (ep9), Ruby (ep21) *The Tom and Jerry Show - Toots (ep13) *Voltron: Legendary Defender - Additional Voices *Wander Over Yonder - Janet (ep13) *We Bare Bears - Student B (ep4), Teacher (ep4) *Winx Club - Faragonda, Delores (ep141), Diletta (ep135), Female Villager (ep146), Freshman Witch#4 (ep152), Galatea, Generic Fairy#3 (ep135), Generic Pixie#1 (ep132), Generic Witch#2 (ep134), Jade, Little Boy Tourist (ep138), Luna (ep144), Narrator, Phylla, Real Carol, Screen Voice (ep151), Vampire Girl#2 (ep142), Village Boy#1 (ep145), Yellow Flower#2 (ep141) (Nickelodeon Dub) *Wolverine and the X-Men - Emma Frost, Christy Nord, Computer Voice (ep14), Dr. Sybil Zane, Magma/Amara Aquilla (ep5), Additional Voices *Zevo-3 - Ellie Martin/'Elastika', Mrs. Martin, Recorded Message (ep22), Woman#1 (ep25), Woman#2 (ep25) 'Anime' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Cinnamon *Ai Yori Aoshi - Chika Minazuki, Yumi (ep15) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ - Chika Minazuki, Magical Girl (ep8) *Angel Tales - Momo the Monkey, Goddess *Blood+ - Saya Miyagusuku, Diva, Liza, Old Woman (ep17), Additional Voices *Chobits - Kotoko *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Guinevere su Britannia, Ichijiku Hinata, Marianne vi Britannia, Additional Voices *Daigunder - Kyouichi (ep21), Sarah (ep24) *Digimon Data Squad - Relena Norstein *Durarara!! - Celty Sturluson *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Celty Sturluson, TV Personality (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Celty Sturluson *Eureka Seven - Anemone, Ageha C *Fate/Zero - Saber *Figure 17 - Tsubasa Shiina *Gad Guard - Arashi Shinozuka, Aiko's Friend B (ep3) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Sales Person (ep17), Saori (ep18) *Gungrave - Mika Asagi *Haré+Guu - Laya, Narrator (ep18), Tomoyo Mamou, Waitress (ep24), Woman (ep22) *Heat Guy J - Kyoko Milchan *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Luca, Satomi *Koi Kaze - Futaba Anzai, Middle-aged Lady A (ep13), Women (ep4) *Kurokami: The Animation - Kohaku (ep18) *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star - Kagami Hiiragi *Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Kohaku *Mao-Chan - Chinami Noki, Misora Tsukishima *Marmalade Boy - Anju Kitahara, Female College Student (ep48), Girl (ep36), Mayu (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep38), Uchiyama *Mars Daybreak - Rosetta *Mirage of Blaze - Miya Ohgi *Naruto - Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya *Naruto: Shippūden - Hana Inuzuka, Hotaru, Medic Ninja (ep247), Medic Ninja (ep307), Mikoto Uchiha, Tanishi (ep187), Tayuya *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Ayase (ep5), Girl (ep22), Kairi, Ma-chan, Suzuko Natsume *Overman King Gainer - Cynthia Lane *Paranoia Agent - Taeko Hirukawa (ep6) *Please Twins! - Miina Miyafuji *Rave Master - Remi, Young Haru Glory (ep28) *SD Gundam Force - Princess Rele *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess - Pacifica Casull *Someday's Dreamers - Yume Kikuchi, Additional Voices *Stellvia - Arisa Glennorth *Stitch! - Baker (ep18), Bread Vendor (ep5), Distressed Damsel (ep50), Foxy Beige, Marvin, Masa, Ms. Kawasaki, Old Woman Baker (ep32), Raijin (ep53), Small Ploot (ep54), Stenchy (ep28), Yuki Onna (ep10) *Stitch! ~ Best Friends Forever ~ - Alien TV Gal (ep9), Carmen (ep10), Katinka (ep7) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Airi Masaki, Minaho Masaki, Mitoto Kuramitsu, Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kyon's Little Sister, Tsuruya, Sono Mori *The Twelve Kingdoms - Youka *Tiger & Bunny - Karina Lyle/'Blue Rose', Anju Kaburagi *Witch Hunter Robin - Robin Sena, Mrs. Kurata (ep3) *Wolf's Rain - Cher Degre 'Anime Shorts' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World - Mia 'Anime Specials' *Chibits: Sumomo and Kotoko Deliver - Kotoko 'DVD Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash - Saturn Girl *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League - Wonder Woman, Bizarra 'Motion Comics' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée - Rosemary 'Movies' *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure - Cricket *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher - Maria Hill *Batman: Bad Blood - Kori, Ms. Bannister *Bolt - Mindy *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Sakura Kinomoto *Dino Time - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers - Anemone/Old Anemone *éX-Driver The Movie - Angela Ganbino *Galerians: Rion - Elsa Steiner, Lilia Pascalle, Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Additional Voices *Hulk Vs - Amora The Enchantress *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Maria Hill *Justice League: Gods and Monsters - Karen Beecher *Marmalade Boy Movie - Gastman Alpha, Lady *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Annamarie Bourget *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Hikaru Tsuki *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Fugai *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Koyuki Kazahana/'Yukie Fujikaze' *Oldboy - Hypnotist, Additional Voices *Onmyoji - Aone *Onmyoji 2 - Mitsumushi *Planes - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue - Patch *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Ariel *Secret of the Wings - Receptionist *Shrek the Third - Old Lady *Son of Batman - Rebecca *Tangled - Opening Narration (Cut), Queen *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kyon's Little Sister, Tsuruya *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Princess Attina *The Pirate Fairy - Sweetpea, Sydney, ADR Loop Group *Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning - Karina Lyle/'Blue Rose', Anju Kaburagi *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising - Karina Lyle/'Blue Rose' *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast - Robin *When Marnie Was There - Marnie's Mother *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom - Faragonda, Sky's Guardian (Nickelodeon Dub) *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure - Faragonda (Nickelodeon Dub) *WXIII: Patlabor The Movie 3 - Saeko Misaki 'OVA' *Black Jack - Cindy Croford (ep7), Lawrence (ep8) *FLCL - Haruko Haruhara *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Fern 2 *Gate Keepers 21 - Miu Manazuru *Haré+Guu DELUXE - Laya, Sister (ep3), Tomoyo Mamou (ep5) *Hellsing Ultimate - Rip van Winkle (ep4) *Here Is Greenwood - Ghost Girl B (ep4), Girl Student A (ep3), Girl Student B (ep6), Issei Student A (ep5), Miya's Friend B (ep5), Reina Kisaragi (ep2) *I'll/CKBC - Kyoko Munefuji *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette - Yū Saiga *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! - Shizuku *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Additional Voices *Strait Jacket - Rachel Hammond *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (2003) - Noike, Airi Masaki, Minaho (ep7), Misaki (ep6), Mitoto (ep7), Nakita (ep3) *Yukikaze - Edith Foss 'Shorts' *Gesar - Sangay *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Liz *Mickey Mouse (2013) - Additional Voices *Ridin' with Burgess - Constance *Tangled Ever After - Queen 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon - Tigress, Lam, Mrs. Yoon, Yang *Pixie Hollow Games - Ivy *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen - Velma Green the Spider Queen *Winx Club: Battle for Magix - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom - Faragonda *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix - Faragonda, Narrator 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Kaede, Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Kaede, Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Kaede, Shino *007: From Russia with Love - Tatiana, Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - Janice Rehl *Afro Samurai - Beautiful Assassin, Young Afro Samurai *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Aurica Nestmile *Armored Core 4 - Fiona Jarnefeldt *Astro Boy: The Video Game - Additional Voices *Asura's Wrath - Mithra *Batman: Arkham City - League of Assassins Member *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks - Charmcaster *BioShock 2 - Barbara *Brütal Legend - Dominatrices *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds - Willow Rosenberg *Code Name S.T.E.A.M. - Ozma, Tigerlily, Victoria *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - Nod Commando, Surveyor *Crackdown 2 - Additional Voices *Darkwatch - Female Townie *Dead Head Fred - Elle Cosmo, Jeanne Rossini, Little Kid, Penny Lessworth *Dead or Alive: Dimensions - Ayame, Kasumi, Kasumi a *Dead or Alive: Paradise - Kasumi, Niki *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 - Kasumi, Niki *Devil May Cry 4 - Lady *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Shelke Rui *Dragon Age: Origins - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 7 - Bao Sanniang *Dynasty Warriors 8 - Bao Sanniang *Fallout 4 - Proctor Ingram *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions - Ovelia *Final Fantasy XII - Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Final Fantasy XIII - Cocoon Inhabitants *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Additional Character Voices *Final Fantasy XIV - Additional Voices *Gods Eater Burst - Hibari Takeda, Nozomi Fujiki *Guild Wars - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 - Caithe *Guild Wars Nightfall - Additional Voices *Halo 4 - Ivanoff, System Voice *Halo 5: Guardians - System Voice, Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee - Additional Voices *Infex - Additional Voices *Jade Empire - Additional Voices *Jeanne d'Arc - Jeanne d'Arc *Justice League Heroes - Zatanna *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Gaol, Phosphora *Kinect Star Wars - Gold4, Intercom, PC Female Pilot, pad 1 *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Announcer *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom - Idol of Love, Marguerite, Regnier's Wife *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Soldier Sapphire *Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Additional Voices *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events - White-faced Jane *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Teresa *Marvel Heroes - Boom Boom, Clea, Emma Frost *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Jill Valentine *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Courtney Collins, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Teliko Friedman *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Enemy Soldier *Naruto: The Broken Bond - Tayuya, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Tayuya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive - Ryuka Tenro *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Pain Female Animal Path *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Fū *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Tayuya *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Fū, Tayuya *Ninja Gaiden II - Sonia *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Sonia *No More Heroes - Jeane *Prince of Persia (2008) - Elika *Project Sylpheed - Ellen Bernstein *Prototype - Elizabeth Green/The Mother, Additional Voices *Prototype 2 - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Carina *Red Faction: Guerrilla - Samanya *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 - Susan Capelli, Cindy, Frances *Resonance of Fate - Cochet *Rogue Galaxy - Lilika Rhyza, Fabre *SWAT 4 - 911 Operator, Dispatch, Female Hostage 2, TV Reporter *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate - 911 Operator, Dispatch, Female Hostage 2 *Saints Row: The Third - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Fuu *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Carla, Karin *Singularity - Kathryn Norvikova *Skylanders: SuperChargers - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force - Tessa *Skylanders: Trap Team - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 - Mary Jane Watson *SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Jeera *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Female Operator *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption - Silri *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Serra Keto *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Darth Phobos, Twi'lek Fodder, Aayla Secura *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Jedi Knight Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire - Jedi Knight Female, Technician *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan - Jedi Knight Female *Suikoden IV - Flare *Supreme Commander - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia - Raine Sage *Tangled - Narrator *The Amazing Spider-Man - Gwen Stacy *The Darkness - Jane Unger, Young Jenny *The Elder Scrolls Online - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Vex *The Golden Compass - Witch, Additional Voices *The Last of Us - Additional Voices *The Rise of the Argonauts - Additional Voices *The Saboteur - Skylar St. Claire *The Secret World - Kirsten Geary, Tanis *The Wonderful 101 - Wonder-Green *Transformers: The Game - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron - Arcee *Tron: Evolution - Radia *Tron Evolution: Battle Grids - Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Jill Valentine *Valkyria Chronicles - Irene Ellet *Vanquish - Elena Ivanova *White Knight Chronicles - Cisna, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles II - Cisna *Wipeout: Create & Crash - Ben N. Space, Emily Smith, Shawn Crest *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Emily Smith, Shawn Crest, Sweet Lady Singalot *X-Men: Destiny - Emma Frost, Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Febronia, Pellegri, 100-Series Realian *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Febronia, Pellegri *Yakuza - Saya's Friend 'Web Animation' *Our New Electrical Morals - Baby *Rocket Dog - Cat, Clare, Gertrude *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Legacy - Jen June 'Web Anime' *Nyorōn Churuya-san - Tsuruya *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya - Tsuruya, Kyon's Little Sister, Sono Mori 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre - Additional Voices 'Other Voice Work' *I Love Bees - Jan James Discography * Adventures in Odyssey radio drama – Gloria McCoy (episode "Camp What-A-Nut", 1988, first ever voice role) and Maria (episode 676: "An Agreeable Nanny", 2010) References * G4TV "Will Work for Games" Interview with Kari Wahlgren (June 27, 2008) * Kari Wahlgren Interview (September 7, 2008) at Voiceacting.co.uk External links *Official website *Kari Wahlgren convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Kari Wahlgren at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Kari Wahlgren at Behind The Voice Actors *Kari Wahlgren, Jennifer Jean and Kay Jensen at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Kari Wahlgren at the Internet Movie Database Category:1977 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Kansas Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Barton County, Kansas Category:University of Kansas alumni